


The Nightmare's End

by Bonfoi



Series: Spooky Snupin 2010 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Community: lupin_snape, Horror, M/M, Nightmares, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a dark future where Voldemort wins, Severus Snape dreams…and regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nightmare's End

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** [Spooky Snupin 2010:](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/lupin_snape/579906.html) Prompt #5

**In another universe, Severus Snape is haunted by his dark sins.**

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

**_ Disclaimer:_** The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life. 

This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

> 5\. "It was already one in the morning; the rain pattered dismally against the panes, and my candle was nearly burnt out, when, by the glimmer of the half-extinguished light, I saw the dull yellow eye of the creature open; it breathed hard, and a convulsive motion agitated its limbs."  
>  (Mary Shelley ~ Frankenstein)

* * *

The doors to the Great Hall slammed open and a swirling mass of darkness shot through. The students and staff gaped and then screams and spells erupted. Nothing fazed the swirling mass. Albus motioned to Minerva and Professor McGonagall began beckoning students to the professor’s entrance. 

Severus Snape pressed his lips together and Summoned his Snakes to his side, assigning Draco Malfoy to cover the younger students exit. The older students took up defensive positions around the professors’ dais. The other houses deployed as well once the First through Fifth Years were safe.

Severus’ eyes widened as the dirty column barely faded under a barrage of curses and charms. The Gryffindors rushed the strange phenomenon and were repulsed, bodies flying across the Great Hall. The Hufflepuffs went next only to end up the same way. The Ravenclaws and the Slytherins consulted together and staged a rotating attack that only served to add yet more young bodies to the growing pile against the walls.

“We’ve got to do something!” Lupin screamed. He cast a slue of Dark Spells, some of which Severus had never heard of. Filius popped up and hovered in place, readying a ball of spells, only to slam up and down and stop moving.

“No!” Severus stood up, his remaining Slytherins, Potter and Lupin at his side. They began weaving an intricate net of spells. Finally, something seemed to be working. The combination wove around the swirling darkness, tightening and shrinking it with each repeated casting.

Suddenly, the darkness seemed to scream in pain and writhe as the net of spells contracted. The silence was deafening. Until the sounds of the wounded began to fill the Great Hall.

**^^~~^^**~**^^~~^^**

After all the wounded were taken care of and the dead laid in another part of the castle, Severus found himself sliding down a wall in the dungeons. His hands shook and his lungs burned. He rubbed his tired eyes with the palms of his hands and let his head fall back only to wince as the rough stone scratched it.

Blessed silence surrounded him, soothing his senses. He closed his eyes with a sigh. “Severus Snape, you are still one lucky bastard,” he whispered to himself.

The clack of claws on stone brought him bolt upright, his wand sliding into his hand. Severus crouched on his balls of his feet and let his senses—and his magic—leak into the corridor. “Show yourself!” he growled. He was answered by a deeper, darker growl.

Yellow eyes caught the flickering candlelight. Severus swallowed. He’d seen eyes like that before. Years before. He shook his head and shot off a binding spell; it skimmed the beast’s shoulder. “You’re not real. Lupin is a man, no a shapeshifter.”

The beast stood up on its hind legs and strode forward, each step bring a cold humanity to its features until Remus Lupin stood mere feet away. “You’d be surprised what a little power might do to a man, or a werewolf, Severus. You’re the only one that noticed the spells I was using weren’t Light.” Lupin’s eyes took on that strange yellow light as he crowded Severus back into the wall, plucking his wand from his fingers. “You seemed _pleased_ that I was so well-versed in the Dark Arts. I could feel, smell your interest, even in the midst of battle.” Remus leaned forward to scent Severus, a pleased growl shivering over Severus’ skin.

“Even now you desire the Darkness, the power.” Remus looked at Severus and snapped his teeth together. “Perhaps you earned it.” Remus’ mouth opened wide and his teeth grew into fangs.

Severus woke up with a strangled screech, the bedclothes twisted around him. He shouldn’t have betrayed Lupin, their fledgling romance. He stared across at the dark robes of his office—Minister of Death Eater Activities—and reached for his wand.

The green light of the spell seemed to glow for long minutes after Severus’ eyes grew lifeless.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

  


_~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~_


End file.
